Naruto : Pirate Bounty Hunter
by sambit
Summary: Kick ass S-class bounty hunter and money loving Naruto from Naruto: Jiongu is sent to the world of One Piece.Probably Naruto/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: None of the characters are mine. The story is my attempt at fanfiction to pass time. Ideas taken from various other fanfics.

_Note: This is an attempt to what Naruto from _Naruto: Jiongu by TheBarefootBandit _would have done if sent to One piece world._

_Note: Continued from alternate ending _**The bad**

It has been 1 & ½ years since Naruto and Kakuzu had their reunion.

Things had been good for the first few months with the 2 bounty hunters. They had a succerrful run for the most part taking down the likes of Kisame, Deidra &Uchiha Itachi and profited not only in money of their bounty but the sharingan as well when Naruto was blinded by one of Deidra's bombs in the face. Luckily Naruto still had the Sharingan eyes of Kakashi as well as Itachi which Kukaju had forced A medic nin to transplant onto Naruto. The blinding illness in the eyes had been a shock but with a little help from Kyuubified regeneraation he had regained the full use of the eyes as if he was born with it, infact he later found out that not only could switch the Sharingan on and off at will he had achieved the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan. He still did not know what was different in him that led to this since the Kyuubi had said it was not his doing.

Anyway we now find ourselves near the border of rain country where Naruto and Kukaju had been herded and are in the toughest fight of their lives against the remaining members of Akatsuki _i.e _Pain, Konan, Madara, Zetsu and to their surprise Kabuto with a bunch of dead Kages and S-class shinobi summoned by Edo-Tenshi .

Both of them were in dire straits with low chakra and Kukaju with only one remaining heart while Naruto still having all 5 of them his chakra reserves were even lower from having continuously abusing Junchikri mode and the sage mode(_learnt from Jariya along with about seals & Rasengan as well as a few more techniques after his defeat of Orochimaru_) as well as using all the Techniques having gained from the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan(_i.e._ _Amasterasu, Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susano, teleportation of some sort, Izanagi, total control via hupnosis with just a glance, and control over gravity_). This was the only reason both of them were still alive after being in near continuous running battle for the last 5 hours as well as continuously using high class techniques while fighting, but in the end it was all for naught when Kukaju was killed and Naruto captured for sealing after failing unconscious from chakra exhaustion .

Few days later in the sealing chamber.

**[**_The next part taken from _**The Golden Maelstrom** by Brady10]

The sealing of kyuubi has been going on for 2 days already and nearly halfway complete.

The Kyuubi no Yoko was not a happy camper it could not believe now it was about to be sealed again there was no way that was going to happen. And now here was its container half dead in front of its prison, before it could force its yokai into its half dead container it noticed a presence it hadn't felt for over twelve years.

"YOU! YONDAIME HOKAGE." The now enraged Bijuu snarled.

"Kyuubi I hoped I would never see you again." The Yondaime said as he picked up Naruto and teleported the both of them to another part of his mind ignoring the enraged Bijuu. He then placed Naruto on the ground and pulled up his shirt to look at the seal.

He looked down at Naruto, "I know you're probably angry with me for giving you this burden, but you were the only one I could trust not to abuse this power. You've done well my son, from here on out you won't have to carry this world on your shoulders anymore. My fail-safe was to send you to another place, a dimension that you will only be able to travel to one time and stay there forever. Good luck Naruto, know that I'm proud of you and believe in you." He then placed his hand in front of the seal and it suddenly gained a golden glow, soon the glow encompassed Naruto's entire body.

"What is going on? Why is the seal acting on its own!" yelled Pein as he and the rest of the Akatsuki looked on in shock and confusion.

Madara used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and looked at the boy's chakra coils and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Something is happening to the Kyuubi as it seems like its disappearing and there's another chakra source interfering with the sealing it seems to be the Yondaime Hokage's chakra, I guess he sealed part of himself into the boy as a failsafe."

Pein and the rest of Akatsuki could only watch as all attempts failed to seal the Kyuubi as the Jinchuriki disappeared.

"Alright it's obvious there was a failsafe in the seal that teleports him away should the seal have ever been tampered with."

Madara who had watched the events knew what exactly what happened and couldn't be any angrier.

' Damn that Namikaze! Damn him! The moon's eye plan ruined! All my plans ruined!' Thought Madara in rage.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was in what looked like a room that was plainly white he did not know what happened, the last thing he remembered was fighting the entire Akatsuki and a bunch of dead guys beside Kukaju.

"You've grown so much Naru-kun." A female voice exclaimed behind.

He turned around and noticed a beautiful woman with long red hair that almost touched the ground and violet eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Well we are in your mind and I am your mother Kushina."

"Mom?" Naruto from his ready stance said still a bit disoriented.

"Naruto as much as I would love to spend time with you, time is something I don't have now."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with confusion.

"Sit down and I will explain everything."

Then she went on and explained everything from the Uzumaki clan till the night he was born. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he always believed that he was an orphan that had no family left and now he finally gets to meet his mother and finds out that his father was the one that sealed the Kyuubi in him.

"Anyways your father made a safe seal in case something like had happened, he made a seal that sent you another dimension."

"What you mean I can't go back to Konoha or the elemental nations?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but it was part of the deal with the shingami so that Akatsuki or Madara would not be able to get their hands on you and the Kyuubi has also being removed and sealed completely into the shingami so it can't escape."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Looks like I'm out of chakra, I'm sorry Naruto but it looks like my chakra is almost finished." Kushina said as she walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Don't ever forget that you Dad and I love you."

"Bye Mom" Naruto said as his Mom vanished completely.

In the ocean in East Blue.

A merchant vessel was traveling to Shell town when the lookout in the crows nest started shouting "Man aboard Man aboard".

The crew quickly fetched out the naked unconscious water logged body of a tall young blonde man of about 6 and half feet high about 18-20 in age out of water.

The doctor on the vessel checked the body and declared exhaustion as the cause of unconsciousness.

After telling the crew to move the man to a bed in the infirmary every body returned to their posts.

A few hours later, Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was in a small room laying on a bed, he sat up from the bed and felt kind of weak which he had to guess was the effect from having the Kyuubi taking out of him. He got up and felt pain in his stomach he pulled up his shirt and noticed there was an extra seal there that started glowing before the pain suddenly stopped then a scroll popped out he also noticed a small letter addressed to him. He picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then the fail safe activated I'm sorry I put you in this situation but it was my only choice. I have decided to seal my two jutsus that made me famous as the Yellow flash in scrolls into the seal so that wherever you are you will still have at least something from your father to help you become stronger._

_Again I'm sorry for doing this to you just know that I love you no matter what._

_Minato Namikaze._


	2. Naruto's Logbook Entry 1

Authors Note: None of the characters are mine. The story is my attempt at fanfiction to pass time. Ideas taken from various other fanfics.

_I am generally a very slow writer .I can usually imagine the way I want this story to go but while writing it comes out as something else. So please excuse me if I am not able to write how I want this story to actually be._

_Now Naruto will not be super powerful defeating opponents the level of admirals left and right. He will have problems and will take time to reach that level eventually._

_Naruto's Log 1_

_It has been 3 months since I found myself on this new world and I can say it has not gone as well as I thought it would have. Now that I have some time to adjust myself to a world without ninjas instead a world which if mostly filled with water with a few exceptions, I had to learn how to sail a ship if I want to travel anywhere I want and not join any of the crews of merchant ships or pirates. I absolutely refuse to join the Marines. I never liked to be told what to do by anyone anyway. So, I have taken to my profession as Bounty Hunter to earn money._

_Now on to more pressing matters _

_It seems I have only one heart now. I don't know whether it was because the Akatsuki destroyed them or it had something to do with the dimension travel._

_The second problem is with my jutsu.I can still gather Nature chakra but even if I have my vast chakra stores I can't use most of my jutsu. Those that I can use are mostly pure chakra manipulation like water walking, tree walking and rasengan. I can use elemental manipulation but using it to form jutsu using hand signs is impossible. Only 1 jutsu actually works that is "shadow clone" but then again I don't actually need hand signs anymore after thoroughly abusing it for training. Any elemental clone I try to make usually blows up. Though the shadow clones I can make are a lot easier to make using a lot less chakra and are a lot more sturdier as it now takes a killing blow to disperse it if I don't will it to disperse. Thank god that written seals atleast work as they are supposed to or else I would have lost a powerful technique like "Hirashin" after just having gotten it._

_Now on to my body. I still have the eternal sharingan but it's different somehow. I can use illusions more easily tan ever before, with a bit of time and training I believe I can become a master at illusions or atleast a lot better at them. I haven't actually used any Magekyo Sharingan techniques yet because they are usually very destructive but I don't think they have changed significantly. Nouw my body is actually about 15 to 16 inches taller than I am used to being as well as a lot stronger. By a lot stronger I mean about 25 to 30 times stronger than I was before I came here and that means a lot. I was already very strong physically compared to most ninja only a few could have matched me in pure strength but now I don't think I knew of anybody that can match my strength ,Tsunade could come close with her chakra trick but even then I think I am stronger. My speed has also gone up though not to such a ridiculous extent as that of my strength but I am still abut 6 to 7 tines faster than I was .I can also regenerate(not heal) far faster than when I had the Kyuubi. Though the most important problem I have is that I lost the "_Jiongu" _or at least I think so because I could not bond to any more hearts and believe me I tried it with at least 8 members of the pirate crew that attacked the ship that I woke up on, but all it did was turn up shriveled when I tried to bond their hearts. I can only think that either I can't use anymore hearts or I have to try with some of the devil fruit user. But I am in no hurry to try that out or even eat a devil fruit myself. I am strong enough as it is and I won't be taking part in the Idiocy of giving up the ability to swim just to get more powerful in a world which is almost drowning in water. There are other methods to become powerful without doing something so idiotic._

_To help with my problem with jutsu I have taken swordsmanship with the help of a blacksmith in Logue Town I mow use a giant claymore which has 5 ft long blade with a base of 15 inches that tapers to a very sharp point with seal engraved during smelting to be unbreakable, be forever sharp, protection from rust and other wear and tear factors and most important to channel chakra(normal and elemental) as well as amplify the elemental chakra channeled. With my new strength and speed even with an average grasp of sword fighting has made me one the most powerful swords man in East blue. I don't consider myself a master swordsman only having taken to using one for only 2 months with only worthwhile sword fighting experience I get is by sparring with my clones, all others I have all others I have fought were easily overwhelmed by my speed and strength alone. Although this is said to be the weakest of the seas I have yet to fight a single pirate that can stand up to a single blow of my sword. _

_I am thinking of traveling to the Grand Line as soon as I have Money enough for A ship and am experienced enough sailing one in what is said to be the Pirates Graveyard._


End file.
